Systems for the wirelessly exchanging data between two devices are known. One approach is Bluetooth, a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances. Establishing a Bluetooth connection typically requires device discovery and pairing, which may be complex and time consuming. Therefore, Bluetooth may not be suitable for many data exchanges.
Near Field Communication technology may also be used to wirelessly exchange data between two devices over short distances. However, Near Field Communication may add incremental costs because of additional hardware.
Additionally, in these known systems, the data transmitted through the wireless signals between the connected devices might be intercepted by a third party device thereby compromising security.
Two-dimensional barcodes may be used to embed small amounts of digital data, such as website links or product identifiers, in everyday artifacts such as paper, clothes, or the like. Examples of the two-dimensional barcodes include Quick Response (“QR”) codes, MaxiCodes, Data Matrix codes and Aztec codes. Two-dimensional barcodes may also be generated on mobile devices, for instance, by an airline application to allow a boarding pass to be displayed on the mobile device and scanned/understood at the airline boarding gate.